onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Amigo Pirates
| bounty = Unknown | captain = Largo }} The Amigo Pirates were a Pirate Crew that allied themselves with Shiki and appeared in the anime-only Little East Blue Arc. They are led by Largo and his First Mate Corto. Crew Members Crew Strength The crew is strong enough to roam the seas of the Grand Line and to be offered a position in the fleet of Shiki, a legendary pirate, from Roger's era. The crew's strength seems to reside mainly in his Captain and Vice Captain, who proved themselves capable of fighting some of the Straw Hats, even if for a short while. The Amigo Pirates seem to be particularly well equipped, as they sailed on a submarine ship supplied with paddle wheels and giant harpoon launchers, and their Vice Captain displayed in combat an impressive arsenal of weapons. The other crew members were seen using guns and swords. Ship The Amigo Pirates have an unnamed submarine as their ship. It was first shown in Episode 426, and destroyed in battle in Episode 429, when Luffy smashed Largo through it with a Gear Third attack. It is a green ship with intricate pattern designs, and their jolly roger painted on its front. Due to the ship being a submarine, it lacks a sail. However, the sides have paddle-wheels that allow it to move underwater without a sail. It has a large periscope on the deck and what appears to be gigantic harpoon launchers on the back, besides the main cabin. The back cabin has a large sombrero as a rooftop. It can be summoned by Largo's whistling. Inside the submarine is a giant room designed like a saloon, with many round tables where the members would be partying and eating. Largo and Corto reside on an elevated platform where they had their own table and couch. History The Amigo Pirates sail in a submarine and the majority of them dress up as mariachis, giving them a Mexican theme. Their group is welcomed to become Shiki's 51st pirate division, but are given a condition first, which is to kidnap Boss, a giant beetle that was apparently stolen from Shiki, and is now living in Little East Blue. They ultimately failed in the mission, and were all arrested by the citizens of Little East Blue after being defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates. When Shiki was informed of this, he saw it of no matter, and moved on. Trivia * Their ship is the second in the series capable of changing into a submarine, the first being Wapol's ship. * The regular Amigo Pirates made a mistake: they said Olé, instead of Órale (Olé is a Spanish word used in bullfighting and Órale is a common Mexican interjection). * The higher-ranking members wear extremely large sombreros, the only exception being Corto. * "Amigo" is Spanish for "friend"; this would translate "Amigo Pirates" to "Friend Pirates". Amigo is also a pun on their captain's Devil Fruit, the Ami Ami no Mi. References Site Navigation fr:Pirates Amigo Category:Non-Canon Former Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups